An Illuminating Fire for a Sexual Desire
by Untraceable-Munk
Summary: ok so I've decided to take the previous story "such a beautiful star" and wrote this. I still based it off a long distance relationship that i'm but eh i've decided to get a bit creative with it. and so the role of Jeanette will be played by...well I call her Beautiful star. Lets just leave it at that ;D anyways enjoy ;)


As Simon came home on a warm sunny afternoon, he opened the door sighing in relief after a bit of a stressful day at work. Jeanette then peaks out the room giggling trying to contain her excitement and quickly runs back to room dimming the lights and begins to light up a few candles while whispering softly ," I do hope my hubby loves this". Simon got a bit curious and trailed his way up the stairs with a mind almost as similar as curious George. He then lets out a small chuckle wondering where the love of his life wondered off to, "Jeanette, sweetie…where are you". She then decided to jump onto the bed in exquisite lingerie hoping that Simon loves it. As Simon approached the room, he couldn't help but gasp and blush immensely at Jeanette's beauty. "Darling, you look so….beautiful, so divine, words can't even describe how magnificent you look" Simon says sighing shyly. She then giggled and smiled happily while leaning in and kissing him slowly against his sweet lips. He then couldn't control his lustful desire for her and pulled her closely wrapping his arms around her warm waist. She then pulled him in closely slowly kissing each other as if their lips were made of an exotic candy that was irresistible. As their lips battled it out for each other's lust, they both began removing their clothing while slowly trailing their way towards the bed covered in hypnotizing flower pedals.

Simon couldn't help it anymore and push Jeanette against the bed pinning her down and trailing kisses around her neck while sliding his hand down her soft silky smooth skin. Jeanette then let out an alluring moan, "oh Simon…Simon that feels amazing my love". He then looked up giggling a bit in a seductive voice, "Oh baby, if only you had the idea how my lust is burning for you right now". He then continued trailing kisses down your neck and leaned in closely and began trailing their tongue around her beautiful plumped breasts. He couldn't help but suck his way around them while caressing them making her moan a bit more in pleasure. She then looked down at him and blushed a bit," you sure definitely love my breasts don't you my big daddy". Simon then looks up and winks while slowly trailing his fingers a bit more down her body and begins to trail his fingers around her soaking wet clit. Her body then shivers a bit in an ecstatic pleasure. She then blushed immensely, almost as if her face became as red as a wild rose, while moaning loudly," oh Si…that feels amazing….more…I want more." Simon then began to comply and decided to trail kisses around her stomach which then made her bite her lower lip trying to contain her excitement. When Simon then reached her beautiful yet wet pussy, he slowly then began to trail his tongue up and down enjoying both the taste and the scent of her loving pussy. Jeanette then began to trail his hand around the back of his head as if the pleasure that Simon was giving her was an alluring drug that made her want more.

Jeanette then jumped up and decided to pin Simon against the bed and then started to tease him by gently biting his neck and sucking her way down his body. He then chuckled a bit seductively," Ruin my fun, eh?" She then looked up at him and winked, "It's my turn to have a little bit of fun." She then continued to suck her way around his neck while slowly and lightly trailing her fingers down his hot amorous body. Simon then decided to trail his hands down Jeanette's back slowly as well as if they couldn't resist touching one another. As Jeanette started kissing and sucking around Simon's body, she then begins to slowly pump his hard erect penis. As she began to pump his dick, he would moan and arch his back as if he was being touch by an angelic angel. She looked up at him and bit her lower lip," you love this my sexy little nerd". He then grabbed her tight firm ass then squeezed it and leaned in while whispering in her ear," you have no idea how much I love it." Once she reached his hard erect dick, she then trailed her tongue around his member as if it was a delicious lollipop. His whole entire body quivered in exotic pleasure wanting more and more. He then slid his thick firm penis deeper and deeper inside Jeanette's mouth. Her face blushed as light as a pink rose while she couldn't resist every last inch of Simon's dick inside her mouth. As Simon was nearing climax, Jeanette then stopped then trailed her fingers lightly like a feather around his wet and stiff member…"well well…did you enjoy the show there Si." He couldn't help but resist and pull her closely making their bodies touch while biting her earlobe gently while whispering in her ear," oh it was a blast, but now it's time for the main event." Jeanette then smirked while leaning in and whispered in his ear in a soft seductive voice," Well then let's have a little bit of naughty fun there big daddy."

Simon then caressed his member against Jeanette's clit once more then he slowly begins to insert his dick inside her burning hot pussy. She bites her lip in slight pain but slowly began to ride his dick as she was a carnal cowgirl. "Oh Simon, Si…I love feeling your huge dick inside my fiery pussy" Jeanette said while moaning and panting in a lustful yet bawdy voice. Simon then decided to push her and pin her against the bed while slowly spreading her legs in a doggy style position as he continues to move his hips back and forth with the force of an army of rough waves. "Oh babe, Je...Jeanette…your pussy feels hot yet so amazing. It's like hotter than all the spicy steamy peppers in the world. I want more." Simon said also moaning out in a lustful desire pleasure. As Simon continued his constant thrust, he then pinned Jeanette's head against the bed making her butt point upward but Jeanette wasn't complaining…in fact she loved it. He then began to increase his speed and rhythm making her moan in ecstasy, grabbing onto the sheets as if she was gasping for air. Her mind and body was in a lost state of mind, as if she was lost in cloud nine, but she enjoyed every last moment together. With every thrust that Simon was giving

Jeanette, she started leaking a bit of cum little by little, so she then devised a devious plan and decided to use her body to ram Simon against the bed and quickly pinned him against the bed. "No…no…no not just yet there big boy…you're not going to get all the fun now." Jeanette said while giving him that sensual winking. So then she slid his member once more and began to bounce up and down against his hard as steel dick as if she was riding a low-rider. She then arched her back while being lost in her own ecstatic mind from so much pleasure of being with the love of her life. Simon then leaned in and continuously slap her plump breasts repeatedly and at times he would suck on them. This drove her mind wild as if their love busted into flames for one another's burning lustful desire. As the pussy pounding continued, they kissed and grinded on each other's body making both their bodies tremble in a pulsating pleasure. Moments later, they couldn't contain their sexual desires and slowly little by little both started nearing their point of climax. "Oh babe, I'm gonna….cu….cum" Simon said in a lustful sparkle pleasure. "Me…me too…baby….le….lets cum together" Jeanette said lost in rattling yet erotic pleasure. Both continued their love making session and eventually both came letting out their desires one last time as if they had set an earthquake into motion.

They both laid there motionless, moaning and panting from all the ecstatic desirable sexual desire they had. They stared into each other's eyes almost if their souls just walked into their divine sanctuary. "Babe, I can't help but get lost in such beautiful eyes that shine as bright and beautiful as an amethyst stone." Simon said staring into her eyes while blushing as if you were looking into a bouquet of pink flowers. "Oh baby, your words are so alluring as if you mesmerize my heart with such charming words." Jeanette said while looking away shyly by such soothing words coming from her angelic loving boyfriend. They kissed once more and cuddled as if they were teddy bears that cherished their love as if it was a treasure. "Oh babe, I love you so much, your beauty is like an irresistible fragrance that easily allures my heart" Simon said softly in a seductive voice. Jeanette then giggled and blushed while leaning in closely and said," I love you too beautiful, it's like I've been staring at such a pleasing and handsome guarding angel." They both kissed once more and cuddled then fell asleep in each other's arms peacefully.


End file.
